The HayWire Cell Shader
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: What would you do if your favorite cartoon character you knew long ago came back to you much different than you would expect? This never came to Brogan Hunter's mind when he stood face to face to a classic Disney villain. Its several hundreds of years into the future and the Disney corperation has managed to cheat logic if not reality with their newest invention.


**Hi everyone, I decided to have this as my first story on this site. I originally had written this as a paper for my 10th grade English class. It could only be one page I will admit it's not one of my best but still remember having a lot of fun writing it. I thinking about rewriting this as a larger project. Give me your opinions on what works and doesn't work in the story and if I should redo this as something else.**

Reginald Jackson

December 2, 2009

2A

The Haywire Cell Shader

Its 2077 and to honor the 150 years of Disney animated films, a new invention was conceived by the Disney Corporation and Hewlett Packard Nanobits (HPN) the new expansion of Hewlett Packard (HP). It's the pixel cell shading generator, a new invention that is used in several Disney theme parks. The machine takes small micro frame work structures made of over several types of nano technology and adds collected input of any Disney character, from its cell colorization, voice personification, interior lighting and ink levels. The result is the appearance of a beloved cartoon character coming out of the screen and onto the stage to entertain the masses. It's attracted much praise and interest world wide, including the interest of upcoming University of Florida (UF) College student Brogan Hunter, an ecstatic young male who loves any product that involves the reviving of animation and of things that are out of the ordinary. It's no wonder he's been often called the clone of Steve Urkel. He has won many awards for his achievements in science and technology. So it's no surprise that Brogan came to Disneyworld Orlando, FL to take a tour of the Disney Cell Shading Unit. Much to his expectation, he was impressed. Its one thing seeing these popular characters such as Mickey Mouse and Aladdin from the old movies of the 20th century, but it was totally different seeing them acting and interacting with the crowds. After the tour, Brogan looked at the entrance to the exhibit. To himself "This is the most impressive thing I've ever seen since the 2076 Olympics… but is this really all this system can do?" He would find an answer late at night by sneaking into the studio for a closer look. The studio was dimly lit by blue light from the machinery. The studio contained several different tube-like machines and platforms for characters to appear on. His intense curiosity turned toward a computer that linked the programming of different Disney characters. One that caught his attention was his favorite Disney character Pete who he knew well from the 1995 animated film A Goofy Movie and the television series Goof Troop that preceded it. He clicked on the link and on platform in the far right corner to his astonishment; he saw the character appear before his eyes. The fat and large cat-like character wearing a black suit walked over to Brogan. "Hello there, Honest Pete's the name." Pete replied. Brogan was amazed; here in front was a cartoon character out of the screen in the real world, he looked just like he did in the movies, his personality was captured down pact, his voice provided by his actor Jim Cummings, and even shook his hand. Brogan was so amazed at this wonder that he actually had a conversation with Pete. "Hmm this is a nice world you got here, it's much more my tastes." replied Pete while eying the studio with a suspicious look. Brogans astonishment turned to nervousness seeing that there was no indication of nanostructure anywhere on Pete and that his menacing eyes turned on him. It was if the wiring was destroyed and all that was left was the cartoon himself. "This world seems more like it, but if I'm going to stay here, I'll to have start a new life and what easier way to do it than to switch with yours." The large cartoon lunged for, Brogan who in response, tried to counter attack with several punches which for some reason had no effect. Instead all he received was colored ink on his hands and a backhand from Pete thrusting him 20 ft backwards. The large cartoon laughed loudly. "What was that?" Brogan angrily replied rubbing his check. "If you want to do me away, give a fair fight!" He knew that throwing punching would get him nowhere. It was unbelievable to think that he was real person who could get hurt by a cartoon character, and Pete was a large cartoon who couldn't be hurt by a real person unless he was one too. "Okay, you have my word." Pete responded while lending an out hand in agreement. His white gloved hand grabbed Brogan and soon enough he became a cartoon image and also found himself in a weird rocky landscape. Pete also now had on an exaggerated guerilla warfare uniform fitted with ammo rounds, black leathered clothing, and confident look on his face. "Okay, let's begin". Soon enough both were going at it. With Pete attacking his opponent with his bazooka and his dirty fighting skills, Brogan was stuck on defense trying to deflect his shots by hiding behind rocks and avoiding body contact. Brogan spoke under his breath "I am done, at this rate Pete will have got me for sure." Then Brogan looked around the rocky and twisted landscape and suddenly had an idea, at that moment the rock he was hiding behind was blasted away by Pete. "Your mine!" said Pete aiming at Brogan who was now climbing a jagged C curved rock. Pete shot away at the end of it which fell down and flattened him. "You're making me angry!" Pete yelled red in the face and regain his normal height. Now using the landscape as weapon Brogan attacked him by trapping him into large crevices as Pete shot at different rocks expecting to fall on Brogan instead fell on him. Pete stopped for a moment and noticed his weapon. His bazooka had started to malfunction due to taking so many hits, and exploded. Brogan who looked past the dust to saw Pete staggering with his warfare uniform ripped to shreds. Brogan charged at him with an intimidating look. "Okay! Okay! You win." Pete cried out as he held out hand in agreement. Brogan triumphantly shook his hand only to receive a last chilling message from Pete. "Don't think this will be the last time well meet." He said with an evil laughter. Brogan suddenly found himself back in the studio with laughter of cartoon echoing away in his mind. He looked around the area. To himself he replied, "Cool."


End file.
